


Bad Hair Day

by Araelle105



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven acts like a six years old, Funny, Gen, Ginger - Freeform, Hair Dyeing, Rory being Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araelle105/pseuds/Araelle105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor always wanted be ginger. So what do you think happens when Amy and Rory leave the madman with a hair dye box...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pascaler23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascaler23/gifts).



> Hi! I'm francophone, so sorry if you find any mistakes... I really hope you enjoy and feedback is always appreciated :)

Amy and Rory came back to the Tardis, hand in hand, still laughing about the movie they just had seen together. They entered in the blue box, and softly started kissing, Rory slowly forcing his wife to lean back on the Tardis’ central control. Their embrace started to get more passionate when they heard a loud crash coming from somewhere further in the Tardis, followed by an angry exclamation. 

 

“I thought he was asleep,” commented Amy, as she pulled out from Rory’s arms.

 

“Yeah, it’s way past his bedtime,” the young man concurred.  “Why does he  _ always _ has to do something to screw this up?” he wined as Amy swiftly walked towards the direction of the sound.

 

“Doctor?” she called out, slightly worried. 

 

“Don't worry," said Rory with a soft voice. "He's probably working on the Tardis or something. I'm sure he's fine."

 

“Maybe, but knowing him, he could also be in danger," replied Amy as they shoot quick looks in the multiple rooms of the Tardis. "He could be able to let a weeping angel or something on the Tardis. So stay sharp,” ordered the red-haired, clearly starting to grow angry against the madman’s behaviors.

 

Finally, the couple arrived in a bathroom that was a complete mess; towels were laying on the floor and water puddles were making the floor dangerously slippery. 

 

“Doctor?” Amy shyly called out, slowly entering the room, bracing herself for anything, especially the sight of a naked Doctor, since they were in a bathroom…

 

The room was way bigger than expected, the bath almost being the size of a pool. Amy finally spotted the Doctor at the far end, his features hidden in the shadows.

 

“Doctor, are you ok?” she asked, seriously concerned.

 

“Pond!” the man exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful. “Yes, yes, I’m fine! Just… go along with your… date, or whatever you two were doing. I’m quite fine.”

 

“Doctor, why can’t I see your face?” inquired Amy, as she carefully walked towards him.

 

“And why do you have a box of hair dye?” she added as she picked up the box in question her foot had stumbled on.

 

“No, no don’t touch that!” the madman exclaimed, as he stepped forth, intending to snatch the box from Amy's hand. 

 

But doing so, he revealed his face, and both Rory and Amy starred, their mouths wide open at the Doctor.

 

He had dyed his hair.

 

Green.

 

“Oh my- Oh my god, Doctor! What- what the hell?!?” stammered Amy as she gazed in shock at his outrageous hair.

 

Rory, on his side, said nothing; he looked as if he was halfway shocked, halfway about to burst into laughter. 

 

“Tadaaaa!” exclaimed the Doctor with an unconvincing cheerful voice. “What do you think? I was going for a change you know, I think it worked!”

 

“A CHANGE?!?” yelled Amy, her eyes opened wide.

 

Rory and the Doctor exchanged panicked looks. They knew exactly what Amy’s tone of voice meant. Running. Away. From her.

 

The both of them quickly tried to make it to the door, but Amy had obviously anticipated their reaction: she ran to the door and slammed it closed as she stood in front of it, her arms crossed on her chest.

 

“Not. so. fast,” she angrily said. “No one is going  _ anywhere _ until I get a clear explanation." 

 

“You tell her,” quickly said the Doctor to Rory.

 

“What? Me? No! Doctor, we agreed I wouldn’t get in trouble for this! This is your fault and-”

 

“What do you mean you _ agreed _ ? You knew about this, Rory?” asked Amy with a voice full of menace. 

 

“Look, Amy, calm down,” replied Rory, putting his hands up in defense. “I’ll explain everything. Then, you can decide to if you’ll kill us.”

 

“Right, great idea!” exclaimed the green-haired Doctor. “I’ll let you two to your... talking. I’ll just be… you know, working on the Tardis,” he trailed off as he started to walk towards the door.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” replied Amy, strongly gripping the man’s collar and pushing him in front of her. “Rory! Explain. Now.”

 

“Ok, uhm, so, you know how the Doctor has this complex about his hair… ,” started poor Rory.

 

“What, are you telling me his greatest dream is to have grass instead of hair?” sarcastically replied Amy.

 

“No, not exactly. Uhm, the Doctor actually wants to be… uhm… ginger.”

 

The Doctor stared down at his feet, his hands in his pockets as Amy looked at him in disbelief.

 

“You’re still stuck on that? Why do you want to have red hair so badly?”

 

“Well, look at you,” replied the madman, pointing Amy. “Ginger is just so… I don’t know… I just have  _ shivers  _ going up my spine when I think of being  ginger .”

 

To prove his point, he mimicked shivering his eyes closed, as Rory and Amy looked at him in concern.

 

“Ok, you are sooo weird sometimes,” finally said Amy. “But I still don’t understand why your hair is green. And what does Rory has to do with any of this.”

 

“Well, Rory had to cover for me and make sure you were away to give me the time to dye my hair.”

 

“What?!? So this date was only to help him become a lettuce head?” exclaimed Ame, turning towards her husband, her eyes screaming her disgust and her anger.

 

“And that’s why I didn’t want to get involved,” sighed Rory, looking at the ceiling in exasperation. “It’s not like that,” he added, looking at Amy in the eyes. “I really enjoyed the date: it kept my mind off of  _ him _ doing his crazy hair nonsense. Honestly, I was planning on taking you out anyway.”

 

“Ok… Whatever,” replied Amy, still looking a bit frustrated. “So the Doctor only needed you to get me away. Great.”

 

“It wasn’t just  _ that _ ,” intervened the Doctor. “I also needed him for-”

 

“Please, can we just skip that part,” begged Rory.

 

“No,” cut Amy. “ _ I _ want to know why else he needed you.” 

 

“Well,” said the Doctor, obviously excited to put Rory in the spotlight so they could forget about his green hair. “Rory happens to be an  _ expert _ at hair dying.”

 

Amy frowned at that and her poor husband decided it was his responsibility to give her an explanation.

 

“Yeah, you remember that ‘rocker’ phase I had? Because you thought I could play guitar and all?"

 

The girl’s eyes lit up as she understood where he was going.

 

“Yeah, you remember,” nodded Rory with a bitter voice, not needing to explain any further.

 

“OK, now I get  _ most  _ of it,” said Amy, finally smiling, probably because of the memory of Rory with long hair as he tried to impress her with his guitar. “But the thing that I  _ still _ don’t understand is why on Earth do you have green hair?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t get that too,” commented Rory.

 

“Oh, you are not in that part of the plan,” asked Amy, honestly surprised.

 

“Nope.”

 

The couple turned to face the Doctor, definitely looking like two parents facing with their troubled teenager. 

 

“Ok, ok, I’ll explain,” whined the Doctor. “I  think I bought the wrong package. I mean, the human who sell it to me didn’t speak very clearly and I  _ might  _ have heard ginger instead of green.”

 

“What? How the hell could you mix up that?” asked Amy.

 

“I don’t know. I was just sooo excited at the thought of having red hair I didn’t hear well. It happens sometime, when I get too thrilled about something…”

 

“Ok, well you know what is waiting for you…,” replied Amy. Based on the look on her face, Rory couldn’t be more glad  _ he _ hadn’t dye his hair.

 

To the Doctor’s confused look, Amy explained:

 

“We have to shave your head. Otherwise, I won’t stand it. And nor will Rory.”

 

“Please, don’t… involve me into this,” commented the man in question.

 

“Please, don’t touch my hair,” begged the Doctor, putting his hands on his green locks. “You’ll get used to it, you’ll see.”

 

“Right, we  _ might _ get used to it…,” replied Amy. “Put I don’t want to be near  _ River  _ when she discovers what you have done with your hair....”

 

“Nonsense,” replied the Doctor, even if his eyes screamed he was completely agreeing with Amy. “She’ll like it! She’ll find it… daring!”

 

But the three of them looked at each other and they all knew that was a plain lie. If River might not kill him, she should certainly  _ scalp _ the Doctor and burn his hair into dust.

 

After a few more seconds, the Doctor finally let go of his locks and said, in defeat:

 

“Ok. Do it.”


End file.
